Harry et Drago contre le Mal
by Grawp
Summary: Harry et Drago, au début de leur sixième année sont envoyés par Dumbledore chez Merlin pour pouvoir augmenter leur pouvoirs. Attention ! Cette fic se situe à la suite du tome 5..


Chapitre 1 De bienheureuses retrouvailles

La lumière s'assombrit et il put enfin déceler des expressions sur le visage de son ami. Depuis maintenant dix minutes, les deux hommes se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre avec pour seule expression sur le visage de la haine. La haine de la séparation, la haine du directeur qui les avait séparés. Harry prit alors l'autre homme dans ses bras. Il s s'habituèrent bien vite tous deux à la forte luminosité de la Chambre pour pouvoir enfin commencer une conversation.

- Harry, mon ami

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Ron...Et Hermionne, comment va-t-elle.

- Cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous nous sommes quittés....

- Je sais mais tout ceci a été très utile car je sais maintenant user de mes pouvoirs.

********

Harry Ron et Hermionne s'étaient séparés au début de leur sixième année, après le retour de Voldemort au pouvoir. A ce moment là, Dumbledore avait trouvé qu'il était préférable pour Harry de s'isoler du monde pour pouvoir développer son pouvoir. Celui-ci avait même été jusqu'à envoyer avec lui son ennemi de toujours.

_Flash back_

_- Harry, il est préférable pour toi de partir, c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il est préférable pour toi que Drago Malefoy t'accompagne. _

_- Mais enfin, monsieur, vous savez très bien que nos relation ne sont pas ,...comment dirais-je ..à leur apogée._

_- Harry, je connais très bien les relations que tu as entretenues avec Drago durant tes cinq premières années à Poudlard mais, comme je te l'avais déjà annoncé durant les vacances, celui-ci a changé de camps après avoir été forcé par Voldemort de tuer sa mère._

_- J'accepte donc sa compagnie comme je n'ai pas le choix. Mais pourriez vous me dire à quelle heure nous partirons._

_- Vous partirez tous deux en fin de matinée demain après vous être tous deux entretenus pour la dernière fois avant un long moment avec vos amis._

_Harry prit alors se affaires et sortit du bureau de son directeur d'école. Dès qu'il eut franchi le pas de la porte, il vit Drago en train de l'attendre nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur._

_- Qu'attends tu Malefoy ?_

_- Je t'attendais car il faudrait que nous ayons une petite discussion._

_- Très bien, je te suit._

_Harry suivit donc son ennemi de toujours à travers l'obscure clarté du château. Au bout d'environ  dix minutes de marche, le fils Potter décida de regarder l'heure. Quel fut son étonnement lorsqu'il vit qu'il était déjà minuit et demi. _

_Lorsque Draco s'arrêta dans une salle de classe vide, le calme s'instaura. Celui-ci s'installa sur une des chaises de la salle, face au survivant. La tension régnait dans la pièce et aucun des deux ennemis n'osait parler en premier. Ce fut alors Draco qui commença à parler :_

_- Harry, je pense qu'il serait préférable pour nous deux de faire la paix._

_- J'accepterais tes excuses à une seule condition : que tu me dises Tout. Tout sur toi, sur les raisons qui ont poussées Dumbledore à m'infliger ta douloureuse compagnie, sur les raisons de ta subite amitié envers ma propre personne._

_Les deux ennemis discutèrent alors tous deux durant une longue période et, à la fin de la conversation, des larmes coulaient alors sur les joues des deux compagnons d'aventure. Ils partirent alors tous deux en direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs pour finir la courte nuit qui les séparait du départ imminent._

_- Bonne nuit Drago_

_- Bonne nuit Harry, et n'oublie pas, c'est en connaissant ses ennemis que l'on se fait de nouveaux amis._

_Fin du Flash back _

Harry avait maintenant dix-neuf ans et il avait pu enfin quitter le centre, sa formation terminée. A la suite de leur discussion trois ans auparavant, Harry et Drago étaient devenus inséparables. Mais Harry n'avait pas pour autant oublié son premier ami : Ron Weasley. Durant le trajet qu'ils avaient eus à effectuer pour se rendre au centre, Harry avait senti le désespoir de la perte de ses amis le ronger mais Drago avait été là pour lui et se comportait face à lui comme le meilleur des confidents .Harry commença alors le récit de ses aventures à Ron :

- Lorsque nous sommes partis le douze septembre, nous dûmes tous deux nous comporter l'un envers l'autre comme des amis. Nous traversâmes alors la mince frontière qui nous séparait de l'Autre monde pour pouvoir débuter notre aventure...

_Flash back_

_Cela faisait maintenant une heure que les deux adolescents avaient franchis la frontière. Etant tous deux les dignes héritiers du pouvoir de Merlin, ils n'avaient eus jusqu'alors aucune difficulté à avancé dans la noirceur de l'obscurité qui planait en ce moment sur le chemin qui les guidait. Ce ne fut qu'après une longue marche que la discussion entre les deux jeune commença. Harry fit part à Drago de la profonde solitude qu'il possédait et celui-ci pu alors lui parler comme un frère. En effet, Drago vivait dans la solitude depuis toujours et il avait été sorti de celle-ci tout d'abord par Le mage noir et ensuite par le professeur Dumbledore. Mais maintenant, Drago comprenait la solitude et donc cela permit à Harry de se sentir mieux. Après plusieurs heures de marche sur le boueux chemin de la solitude, ils montèrent tous deux une tente pour leur permettre de se reposer._

_Comme leur avait expliqué le directeur, ceux-ci se rendaient à la dernière demeure de Merlin : La mort. Ils avaient tous deux traversés des épreuves douloureuses durant leur existence et seul l'entraînement pourrait les rendre puissants et leur permettre de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser du Mal. Pour partir dans ce lieu inconnu de la plupart des personnes, ils avaient dû user du sortilège le plus puissant alors connu sur ce monde : le Reisen Journey._

_Ce sort permettait à une ou plusieurs personnes de se rendre là où elles le désiraient, même au delà de la Mort. _

_Même le directeur de Poudlard ne savait pas ce qui attendait les deux adolescents mais il savait au plus profond de lui qu'ils reviendraient et qu'ils détruiraient alors le Mage noir._

_Ils avaient emmenés avec eux de quoi assouvir leur faim et étancher leur soif durant environ une semaine. Ils avaient aussi avec eux de nombreux ustensiles de survie._

_La marche dura environ trois jours et, à la fin du troisième jour, ils purent alors voir une petite maison se dessiner au loin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à celle-ci, ils virent un homme de taille moyenne se diriger vers eux._

_- Mais que faites-vous ici mes enfants. Toute personne non décédée ne peut normalement accéder à cet endroit._

_- Nous avons été envoyer ici dans le but de trouver Merlin._

_- Vous avez beaucoup de chance car vous avez devant vous la personne que vous recherchiez. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous désiriez me trouver._

_- Nous avons été envoyé ici par Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard pour nous entrainer et augmenter notre puissance magique.Nous sommes tous deux vos héritiers._

_- C'est donc de vous que parlait cette fichue prophétie… Entrez donc les enfants._

_Après s'être reposés durant une longue nuit, ils partirent tous les trois en direction du centre de formation le meilleur du monde : Le centre du pouvoir._

_Ils restèrent dans ce centre environ trois ans terriens et ils y apprirent de nombreux arts. En effet, le temps qu'ils passaient dans ce monde s'écoulait dix fois plus lentement que sur Terre. Ils commencèrent tout d'abord par les arts de combat moldus tels le Taï-kwon-do ou l'Aïkido. _

_A la suite de cela, ils se perfectionnèrent dans le difficile art des potions. Ils apprirent ensuite la magie avec baguette pour ensuite passer à celle sans. Ils apprirent ensuite d'autres formes de magie telle l'ancienne Magie ou encore les magie élémentales._

_Lorsqu'ils sortirent du centre, ils se téléportèrent sur Terre dans le bureau du directeur._

_Harry et Drago vivaient donc maintenant tous deux dans des corps qui étaient 27 années plus jeune _

_que leur esprit. Lorsqu'ils revinrent sur Terre, le directeur fut d'abord surprit de les revoir si tôt mais ensuite son ravissement atteint son apogée car il se rendit compte que leur retour signifiait la destruction totale et définitive de Voldemort._

_Après avoir longuement discutés avec leur ancien directeur, ils partirent tous deux dans des directions séparées pour revoir leurs anciennes connaissances._

_Fin du flash back_

Une fois que Harry eût fini le récit de ses aventures, Ron fut surpris par la nouvelle de l'âge réel de Harry mais lorsque celui-ci lui dit qu'ils resteraient tout de même amis, il fut rassuré.

Après avoir revu Ron, Harry eut pour projet de revoir son autre amie : Hermionne Granger.

Il la trouva dans une bibliothèque moldue après deux heures de recherche. Lui et Ron partirent donc la saluer. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry arriver, elle crût tout d'abord à un miracle mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que son ancien ami se tenait face à elle.

Ils s'étreignirent durant un long moment puis Harry raconta son aventure de nouveau.

Ensuite Ron lui dit qu'il avait commencé une formation pour devenir Auror. Hermionne, quand à elle avait débuté une formation d'historienne sorcière. 

Une fois les retrouvailles terminées, Harry se rendit de nouveau à Poudlard en entrant par le passage secret de Pré-au-lard. 

Il retrouva la-bas Drago en compagnie du directeur. Celui-ci lui avait raconté leur aventure.

Fin du chapitre 1


End file.
